Our training program brings together twenty faculty members from eight Departments to focus on two areas of broad importance for hematology and human disease: vascular biology and stem cell biology/hematologic malignancy. The primary goal is to train M.D. and Ph.D. scientists in a multi- disciplinary environment to do sustained, independent research in hematology. Two predoctoral positions are requested to that will be filled from outstanding pool of Ph.D. and M.D.-Ph.D. students in the well-established graduate programs at the University of Wisconsin (UW). Four postdoctoral positions are requested to train research track candidates from participating clinical (Medicine, Pediatrics, Pathology, and Surgery) and basic science (Biomedical Engineering, Biomolecular Chemistry, Cell and Regenerative Medicine, Oncology) departments. The highly interactive training faculty cluster into three interest groups: vascular biology, hematologic malignancies, and stem cells/transplantation. Expertise in vascular biology includes cellular and molecular hemostasis, extracellular matrix biology, vasculogenesis/angiogenesis, cellular mechanisms of inflammation, modeling of vessels and chemotaxis, clinical hemophilia and thrombophilia. Hematologic malignancy/stem cell biology is led by a prominent group of embryonic stem cell investigators. Expertise includes embryonic and induced pluripotent stem cells, leukemic stem cells, epigenetic regulation of hematopoiesis, signaling pathways, animal models in myeloma, clinical trials in lymphoma, tumor immunotherapy, and clinical stem cell applications in vascular and malignant disease. Training opportunities span basic and clinical investigation; including cutting edge technologies in genomics, proteomics, high throughput screening, microfluidics, murine disease models, and stem cell transplantation. A strong emphasis is placed on translational research and multidisciplinary training of clinical investigators. The UW Institute for Clinical and Translational Research offers didactic and degree programs in clinical investigation, career development, and mentoring expertise. Our trainees have an excellent record of establishing research careers. Nine predoctoral appointees have now completed their Ph.D. degrees. Three are academic researchers, one is an industry scientist, one is a college chemistry instructor, one is postdoctoral scientist, and three are M.D.-Ph.D. students completing medical school/postgraduate training. Nineteen post- doctoral appointees have now completed training. Three are highly successful associate professors, six are assistant professors, two are academic scientists, and four are industry scientists. The large pool of qualified candidates, outstanding mentorship record of our trainers, institutional commitment, and broad range of scientific expertise all contribute to successful careers in science for our trainees.